


Fun in the Gym

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Worship, English, Español | Spanish, Gym Sex, Gyms, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Romance, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore





	Fun in the Gym

Black Star is widely known for being a student of the DWMA Academy, where they train Weapons and their meisters to maintain the balance of the world and stopping wicked souls from causing havoc.

As a wielder, he's one of the best...but he's a lousy assassin, usually boasting about his 'greatness' or shouting before a sneak attack; and one of the think he likes to boast was his physique; all the intense training gave him pretty impressively formed abs, biceps, and hell pretty much every muscle he had was well formed for a boy his age who didn't take any form of steroids. It was all naturally trained well built muscle, and muscle which he took pride in too (among other things related to himself), and it definitely completed his appearance, as did the star tattoo on his right shoulder and his signature spikey light blue hair. 

One day, the boy was on his way to the local gym to his usual work out; as always, he comes to the locker room to put his stuff into the locker and takes off his black sleeveless shirt to work out shirtless. He also of course switched out his usual pants with black and white shorts designed for exercising aswell. Underneath those he had nothing on but a jockstrap which was white except for a fitting black star right where the crotch is. He of course took a few moments to admire his body before considering it time he go to the workout equipment and actually begin his usual gym routine. He always did that, of course. He just couldn't help but do it everytime he was there.

"Oh yeah" he said as he gazed at himself, "Am I not outstanding or what? The man that will surpass the heavens needs to be at the peak of his training; look at that those godly muscles!", he couldn't help but then flex to show his own muscles off to himself. "Oh yeah. Oh hell yeah!". But while he was checking his muscles, he was noticing someone behind him even from just the corner of his eye. His eye was not decieving him either, for there truly was someone watching him from the behind. The blue-haired asssasin didn't hesitate in turning around to get a look at who he believed was watching him. 

Black Star soon checked the back of a tanned body from behind himself, a nicely tanned one too, with dark brown hair ontop of the head. The body was like his, very exercised and well formed aswell as well toned, with of course a rear end that really truly showed it all off. Black Star could even tell that some of that nice tan was natural aswell. The tan boy was putting on a simple pair of dark grey shorts with a white sleveless shirt, and was trying to act casual when in realtiy he was previously gazing at Black Star moments prior. He had just turned around though so that it wouldn't look like that was what he was doing. It's not like Black Star would mind having an 'admirer' anyway though, but it's also not like he truly minds the appearance of this tanned boy anyway either.

"Who the hell is that guy?", Black Star asked himself, "Never seen him around before.", So the ninja follows the tan boy around, but of course trying to be subtle with it the best he could as to not make the boy think he was being stalked or anything like that. The tanned boy was now on his way to start exercising, and seeminly was not noticing the blue-haired Black Star behind him at the moment. "Gotta admit, he's pretty buff", he thought to himself, pointing out the boy's physique was similar to his, "But I'm of course a good bit buffer", he then promptly added as most would expect. In reality though they weren't all that different in physique.

The tanned boy was now preparing to lift weight to work on his upper arms , and Black Star decided to look casual by also doing the same thing not too far away, again to not make the boy start being suspicious.

"Uno...dos...tres...cuatro" the boy started to say while he was lifting the weights, speaking of course in spanish. the blue-haired boy could see how the arms were flexing, and he was liking what he was seeing too. "cinco...seis...siete...ocho" 

"Is that....spanish?", Black Star thought to himself, managing to overhear the words the other boy was speaking.

"Nueve...diez" the Hispanic took a moment to breathe before he continued with his next series. Black Star was now even more curious about the boy than he was a few minutes earlier. The spiky-haired boy was looking closer as Ryker was massaging his biceps. 

"Man, I'm realling liking that tan skin of his", Black Star began to think to himself, but before he could look more closer, Ryker accidentally knocked the blue-haired with his elbow. That of course, led to Ryker noticing Black Star's prescence for the first time.

"Ow"

"Ay por Dios, lo siento", Ryker said trying to apologize, "No sabia que estabas ahi".(Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't knew you were there)

"I don't understand what you just said, but it better be some kind of apology."

"...eso fue lo que dije"; (That's what I said) 

"Wha?"

"Sorry."

"Much better."

"Soy Ryker, Ryker Aquino." 

"I'm Black Star", Black Star said with pride, "THE Black Star. THe most amazing person you will ever meet in your life."

"...quien?" (who?")

"YOU SHOULD KNOW!"m The spiky-haired boy exclaimed "I'M THE NUMBER ONE ASSASSIN IN THE WORLD AND THE MAN THAT WILL SURPASS GOD!", Ryker didn't know how to respond to such a loud exclamation, and just said:

"Assasin?"

"Yep"

"Real?"

"Real what?"

"Assasin." 

"Well, technically..but not all that literally."

"What mean you?"

"I think I can tell you later, I need to work on my lower body."

"I must work body too." 

"Can I come with you? I can give you a tip or two so you can have a godly body." 

"Godly.....okay."

"Hehe", and it was with those words and slight laughter that Ryker and Black Star went off to work out together, both of them having good feelings about it, Black Star growing ideas in his head while Ryker being none the wiser about those possible ideas. The two went into the bench presses and started to work out...

"B.S, una pregunta", (Black Star, a question?)

"What is it?"

"Porque haces ejercicio sin camisa?"; (Why do you work out shirtless?)

"Huh?"

"Why shirtless?"

"Oh!", Black Star replied, "Well, why not? I'm Black Star after all, and incase you haven't noticed, my bod is total perfection."

"Oh...you really ripped."

"Well yeah I am. I'm Black Star. I HAVE to be ripped."

"C...can I touch?"

"Hehe, maybe when we're done."

"Okay..", but in the boy's head: "Uy...papito" Ryker thought as he felt a hard-on seeing the ninja working on his legs, all those well toned muscles he was seeing was really getting Ryker sure enough worked up inside. The hispanic just bit his lips and tried to keept it to himself though, for the time being anyway. Black Star on the other hand was more than happy to show off his body as he worked out, and was also checking out Ryker while he did so, all with quite a grin on his face too. He especially liked the way Ryker's rear looked even as it was clothed.

"So, tell me Ryker...what do you outside of working out?"

"Plenty", Ryker said.

"Yeah?"

"Si", the boy began, "Like guitar and sports."

"Oh, so you're not a jock, you're also a musician...sweet."

"You like?"

"I love."

"Heheh", The two boys kept focusing in their exercise when Black Star broke the silence with a pretty hot question:

"So...do you have a girlfriend or something?" 

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.....no." 

"No?"

"Siendo honesto, me gustan los hombres."; (Being honest, I like men)

"Wha?"

"Like men."

"Oh."

"Si......"

"It's all right, I don't judge you...if you can see how many male admirers I got...I caught a couple of them peeping me while I shower."

"Real?"

"Yeah, once again I don't blame you...in fact, one of them wanted to make a muscle worship with me...but it stopped before it got good." 

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I love when guys worship my body."

"Do?"

"Oh yeah...hey, you think you can help me after the work out?" 

"Si...what with?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."; And so it came, after the two boys finished the workout, the two went straight to the locker room, all while Ryker remained very curious about what Black Star needed help with, he had been curious about it since the blue-haired boy first brought it up.

"So...what you want help?" Ryker asked.

"Right! Almost forgot"

"About what?" 

"Don't worry, I just need help with something simple", Black Star said before explaining what he needed 'help' with: "I need someone to scrub my body."

"Scrub....body?"

"Yeah. You're fine with doing that, are ya?"

"..."

"So?"

"Si, me gustaría"

"I guess that's a yes?"

"Si."

"...Then come with me" 

"Okay."; The two boys entered into one of the shower stalls, and Black Star just grinned smugly to him. Black Star all of the sudden flexed his arms to the Mexican. Ryker couldn't help but gaze at the muscular blue-haired boy with a noticeable blush on his face, already imagining himself scrubbing down the boy, and loving it. He bit his lips a little. This was of course noticed by Black Star, who also was enjoying it too. Black Star, keeping his smiling face on, just said these simple words:

"So, care to start?"

"Yo..."

"You what"

"Si quiero", and with those hispanic words Ryker started to rub his hand on the arm muscles, which Black Star liked quite a bit, and he could tell Ryker was liking it too.

"Big, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Now kiss them" 

"Kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...", and Ryker did as Black Star said. Ryker started to kiss Black Star's arm while feeling the spiky-haired boy's chest and abs. It was only a few moments into doing this that Ryker beginning letting out moans from his mouth, confirming that he was infact enjoying doing this.

"hehehe, you like this...you like to worship these godly muscles?"

"Sii...quiero mas"

"Heheh, I thought you'd say that", Black Star commented back with a big smug look to his face. "Nobody can resist these." the blue haired boy turned around and could feel Ryker's contact on his back, the ninja started to take off his own pants. 

"Mmmmm"

"Ahhhh yeah", Black Star let out with a moan, "You keep that up. Keep that worshipping up."

"Si, si...te adoro, mi Dios", (Yes, yes...I worship you my God) 

"Ah yeah, what I like to hear." 

"Si...quiero ver mas de tu cuerpo"; (Yes...I want to see more of your body)

"Ah yeah, ohhhh yeah", and by then Black Star's pants had been lowered more than enough to expose the jockstrap he had put on underneath them, with the black star design right on the groin, where his buldge was. Ryker was just mesmerized with the size of the bulge, something which was noticed by Black Star very quickly. "Like what you see, babe?" Black Star asked.

"Si", Ryker said with a mesermized nod, "Si."

"Bite it, I want to test my limits."

"Bite?"

"Si."

"Okay.."; Ryker leans down and immediately is grabbed by Black Star face first into the jockstrap, the Mexican complied and started to bite the bulge playfully, earning loud moans for the ninja.

"Ohhhh, oooooh, ooooooh, yeaaaahhhh!"

"Te gusta? Te gusta como te muerdo?" (Do you like it? You like it when I bite?) 

"Oh yeah, oh yeah I like it, keep munching like that, bitch" 

"MmmMmm, MmmmMM"

"Ah, fuck...fuck I'm gonna cum early" Black Star took off Ryker's mouth of the bulge.

"Ahhhhh, ahhh", Ryker went for a little bit before stopping and looking up at Black Star.

"Your clothes, take them off, now" 

"S-si." Ryker immediately complied as he took off all his workout clothes and Black Star discarded the rest of his clothes, making both of them now completely naked and able to stare at eachother's fully naked glory. Ryker was just entranced by the eight-inch cock and the blue pube crown shaped like star points, so entranced by it he even licked his lips at the sight of it.

"Gotta admit, you have an admirable body" Black Star said to Ryker

"Si...pero tu cuerpo...hay papito"

"Heheh."

"Quiero tocarte, besarte, quiero que me hagas tuyo." (I want to touch you, kiss you, I want you to make me yours) 

"Oh yeah?"

"Siiiii"

"You really want it?" 

"Si, Si, siiiiiiii."

"Then come and get it" 

"I am" Ryker immediately jumped over Black Star and the two engaged into a make-out session as Ryker was feeling the strong hands surrounding his body. Black Star, of course, had his hands firmly placed on Ryker's ass and was squeezing and groping the round cheeks quite a good bit. "aaaay" 

"Heheh, you've got one of the sweetest asses I've ever felt, boy."

"Si, siente mi culo", (Yes, feel my ass). And of course, that is exactly what Black Star continued to do, and very happily at that too. "ooooh, siii" 

"Heheh, I can't wait to claim this hole."

"Sí , reclamarme."

"Then lean to the wall."

"Si", and Ryker did just that, he leaned on the wall, his hands on it, and bent just enough to present his naturally tanned, hispanic ass to Black Star, even wiggling it a little. Black Star, with a smirk on his face, smacked it with one of his hands before groping it tightly. Ryker let out a moan from that alone. Black Star also had his other hand stroking his large, hard cock as he groped and examined Ryker's ass.

"That's it", Ryker moaned;

"Worship me, baby", Black star responds, "Worship me good."

"Si, siiii" 

"Am I your god?"

"Si" 

"You got that right, now spread those good cheeks."

"Siiii", and Ryker used his hands to do exactly what Black Star told him to, spread his ass cheeks and expose his tight round little hole in the center. Black Star licked his lips with a smirk on his face as he saw the cute little pink hole ready for his cock to enter. "Toma mi culo" Ryker whispered. (Take my ass) 

"Oh I'm taking this culo alright, and I'm owning it."

"Si, do it."

"Heh, I will."; Black Star was just flat-out teasing his lover at this point, hot dogging his dick on Ryker's ass. Ryker bit his lips and moaned at this, the anticipation to get it inside of him almost too much really, but Black Star loved seeing Ryker's face like that at the same time. He also enjoyed groping Ryker's ass too.

"AAAaaaaaay."

"So, you think this is ass is ready for what's gonna go inside of it?"

"Si, si, si; Dámelo todo, Estrella Negra, quiero entregarme a ti en carne y alma." (Yes, yes, yes, give it all to me, Black Star, I want you to take me on body and soul) 

"Well, let's get you nice and stuffed now."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Black Star entered too fast and with one stroke, usual with his character. He slammed his long and thick cock right into Ryker's tight hole, making Ryker make that scream of his. Ryker's tight hole was stretched by the cock, but perfectly encased it at the same time. Black Star let out a whistle of pleasure once he shoved his cock all the way in, going balls deep and infact his balls almost slammed into Ryker's. Saying he loved Ryker's ass would be an understatement.

"Estas bien grande", Ryker said through panting, "Tu verga se siente como la de un dios" (You're so big, your cock feels almost like a God) 

"Heheh, I know. And it's right at home up this sweet ass, too."

"Quiero ser tuyo." (I want to be yours) 

"You are mine." With that, Black Star starts to move roughly inside his Mexican lover. He wasted no time and began thrusting hard into the ass immediately. Not top speed, but he definitely was slamming in and out as hard as he could. That made the Mexican moan without restraint, moans which were music to Black Star's ears. 

"Fuck....fuck yeah...oooh, hgnnnh, hnnngghh,ooooh" 

"Oh yeah, just the way I like it, nice, round, and tight as hell, ooooooh yeah."

"Diiiiii, diiiii, Black Star!"

"That's right, say my name!"

"Black Staaaaaarrrr!"

"That's right, don't forget it"

"Wooon't." After that noise from Ryker, Black Star was kicking into overdrive, holding tightly the tanned hips of his mexican sweetheart with one hand and with the other, the ninja was milking Ryker's cock at the same pace of his trusting; the two boys were making out as all of this happened and it all was making Ryker ready to cum in any second. This in turn made his moaning pick up pace aswell, all while his blue-haired lover's thrusting was getting faster and faster.

"aaah...aaaah...aaaaah....aaaaaah" 

"Ooooooohmmm."

"Take it.....yeah.....take it allll."

"Si, dámelo todo." (Yes, give it all to me)

"Nnnngh, mmmmffh, oooooooh!"

"Aaay, hey...podemos cambiar de posición? Quiero que me cargues", (Aaaah, hey, can we change positions? I want you to carry me). In response to that, Black Star didn't really say anything, he just took Ryker and turned him around to be facing him while putting hands onto Ryker's round ass to grope it aswell as lift Ryker up while his lips quickly smooched with Ryker's immediately. This of course, basically was Black Star's blunt answer. "Así me gusta, viendo tu cara mientras me coges como loco" (That's the way, seeing your face while you fuck me crazy) 

"Heheh", Black Star said with a smirk, "You got that right. You're face is a good sight to look at while I fuck your sweet ass."

"Hazlo, llévame al cielo" (Do it, take me to heaven) 

"I will, I fucking will." Without warning, Ryker starts to get his ass plowed once again, but this time it went from 0 to 100 on a second, that made Ryker holler louder than ever as Black Star grunts to his lover's ear.

"AHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

"Uuuh, fuck yeah, you like when I plow your ass?"

"Siiiii"

"You want me to plow it anytime you want?"

"Siiiiiiiiiii"

"I thought you would; so it's time to pledge to me your eternal loyalty to Black Star; promise me you'll love me, cherish me, worship me and being my eternal follower" 

"Siiii, siiiii. I pledge love. I pledge all to you."

"Promise you'll never leave me and you'll love me no matter what" 

"I promise."

"Then let's come together, let's join and resonate our souls" 

"Si, would love to; deja tu semilla en mi." (leave your seed in me)

"Nngh, I'm about to right now."

"SI, DAMELO AHORA!" (YES, GIVE IT TO ME NOW!) 

"AGH, HERE I COME!", and then Black Star let out his most powerful thrust yet, his final one before his cock's pressure built up to it's maximum capacity and the cum just starting coming out like a freight train into Ryker's hole.

"AAAAAAY, AAAAAY, BLLLAAAACK STAAAR! DAMELOOOOOO!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" and of course, Black Star's cum was so numerous that it filled Ryker's hole so much it outright poured out if it onto the floor, and also splattered all over Ryker's ass cheeks aswell. The feeling itself also made Ryker start letting loose his own loads of cum. Those loads landed across the Mexican's body, aswell as a bit on Black Star aswell. Ryker just held tightly onto the ninja, panting as Black Star withdrew his cock and held Ryker, helping him to stand on his feet.

"Now this pact is bonding and is ever-lasting...like our love" whispers Black Star.

"Si, it is."

The two boys then got off the shower and put on their change of clothes, without noticing everyone looking at them was jaw-dropped after hearing the steamy sex and being speechless. As the two boys got out of the gym building, Black Star asks Ryker a simple question:

"So...where do you live?" 

"I lead you there?"

"Of course, I'll like to see your house before I can give you a surprise visit."

"Heheheh, follow me."

"More than glad, mi amor"

Ryker was more than glad than lead his now lover to his home as Black Star just holds him tightly, preparing himself from the second, the third and all the upcoming rounds.


End file.
